1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a signal processing circuit for enhancing a stereo image that corresponds to a stereo audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional stereo systems, the amplifying circuits amplify the left and right channel signals and pass these amplified signals to a left and right channel loudspeakers. This is done in an attempt to simulate the experience of a live performance in which the reproduced sounds emanate from different locations. Since the advent of stereo systems, there has been continual development of systems which more closely simulate this experience of a live performance. For example, in the early to mid 1970's, four-channel stereo systems were developed which included two front left and right channel loudspeakers and two rear left and right channel speakers. These systems attempted to recapture the information contained in signals reflected from the back of a room in which a live performance was being held. More recently, surround sound systems are currently on the market which, in effect, seek to accomplish the same effect.
A drawback of these systems is that there are four or more channels of signals being generated and a person must first purchase the additional loudspeakers and then solve the problem of locating the multiple loudspeakers for the system.
As an alternative to such a system, U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,669 to Klayman discloses a stereo enhancement system which simulates this wide dispersal of sound while only using the two stereo loudspeakers. This system, commonly known as the Sound Retrieval System, uses dynamic equalizers, which boost the signal level of quieter components in the audio spectrum relative to louder components, a spectrum analyzer and a feedback and reverberation control circuit to achieve the desired effect. However, as should be apparent, this system is relatively complex and costly to implement.